


The Demon's Gift

by kyungsoowable



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoowable/pseuds/kyungsoowable
Summary: Baekhyun just told him he wanted to see his dead father again. He didn't asked for it. Just simply told him. But still, the devil gave him his gift.It had been three years since their group had been taken away three members. And now, one more member just did again. This had made the rest of them mad and broken but he left this message to them, "Just trust me,  and everything will be solved."+++uhm, im sorry i have to do that Q_Q i just miss them too.. so much.....





	The Demon's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> i made this a few years ago and now i suddenly feel like continuing this but idk i might not continue it at all.. imma just gonna share this here and if a lot would like to have this continued then im gonna write it
> 
> please do give a positive feedback.. thank you

**WARNING:** Very long part; slightly-bloody scenes ahead.

"Please, stop. Don't do it, hyung!!"

It was a chaotic night. Buildings surrounding the area where eleven young men and a demon stood had crumbled into pieces. Debris had fallen, shattered glass were scattered, wooden parts were all burned. To Baekhyun, those deep cuts he got were nothing. He had to stop his hyung. He had to save the both of _them_.

"Luhan-hyung!! PLEASE!!"

Standing in front of the ten others was Luhan. His mind was clouded with rage, regret, pain. He stood there as he looked at the tall man in front of him with furrowed brows and clenched fists, making every little pointed floating debris around him tighten its aim at the man.

He shouldn't have let him leave. He should've stopped _him_ before. 

"L-Luhan-hyung.. please..." Baekhyun had already been on his knees, begging for Luhan to stop whatever he was about to do. Hot tears started flowing from his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch this. "I-Its all my fault, hyung. Please, don't kill Kris-hyung."

At the mention of his name, the tall man shifted his firing red eyes from Luhan to the back of him where Baekhyun was begging. The ten other lads could feel his cold gaze piercing through them. It wasn't the usual cold gaze, they could feel. It was something else. _Someone_ else.

"Just let me do this, Baekhyun. He's not the Kris-hyung we know anymore. He's done a lot of the worst things--"

"But it was me who made him into this!!" Baekhyun cut him off mid-sentence. "Hyung, its all me who's at fault. Punish me and not him. He's--"

"He was the one who poisoned the Tree of Life; he was the one who made _that_ black hole; he was the one who voided _the_ eclipse; he almost destroyed earth; and most especially he's the one who fucking made Suho's life shorten!! Baekhyun are you blind?! Don't let your attachment blind you, he's nOT THE HYUNG YOU KNOW ANYMORE!!"

Chanyeol already had his arms around Baekhyun. Mentioning about Suho's life triggered the ten others but Chanyeol knew that it would affect Baekhyun more. Suho, who had been standing with his arm around Lay's shoulder, could feel his stomach knot. Please, he thought,not this again.

Luhan returned his look at Kris, the man he once considered as his brother, his only family. Reminiscing all the best memories he had with him just brought pain to his heart. Flashes of memory of the day Kris left for _that_ was brought back again. No. Stop. He can't let that stop him. He had to this. He had to. This wasn't the brother he used to love. This wasn't the Kris everyone else knew.

"Goodbye, Wu Yi Fan," the blond said before he raised his hand and sent the floating debris towards Kris.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion in the eyes of Baekhyun. His eyes widened each millisecond the debris inches fast towards Kris.

And in those split second, the tall cold man didn't even try moving away from the attack, for he knew so well Luhan was right. He wasn't the Kris they once knew. He wasn't the older hyung they knew. 

And he knew it wasn't Baekhyun's fault as well. 

_That innocent brat just still keeps on claiming someone else's wrongdoing, I see._

Debris had pierced Kris's body. On the shoulders, stomach, legs, chest, everywhere. Blood had started to pool down on Kris's feet but that hasn't made him fall down. He's a demon. He had become one. These simple wounds won't kill him. 

"HYUNG!! PLEASE STOP IT!!" Luhan could hear Baekhyun's cries behind him. 

It pained him to hear Baekhyun cry. It also pained him to do this to Kris. But he had no choice. 

Kris had left them before. 

And it broke all of their hearts.

Because of the pain he felt, he brought more debris, all being aimed at Kris. Luhan had started crying as well but he had to do this. 

Luhan had started chanting some spells. It was something his teachers had been teaching him to increase the damage of his ability against something evil-- like a _demon_ per se-- and aimed the enchanted debris at Kris, hitting-- _piercing_ him again.

"AH!"

"Baekhyun!!"

Everyone else was shocked to see Baekhyun run towards Kris amidst of the flying debris. He had escaped from Chanyeol by removing all the light surrounding his eyes, giving him temporary blindness. Luhan was shocked to the sudden happening that he wasn't able to stop that one debris to hit and leave a long slash of wound on Baekhyun's right eye. 

Luhan's rage was stopped. He stood there with wide eyes as he looked at Baekhyun's unconscious body lying still a few meters from Kris. He watched Kai and Sehun run towards him and shake him awake. 

What have I done...

A few seconds later, they saw light emitted from Kris's direction. They all turned their heads to look at him and had their eyes widen the moment they realized what he was about to do. 

Scarlet light started to emit from the blood around Kris. From this light, strange alphabets had seemed to be released and surrounded Kris. And he started chanting. 

Sehun and Kai quickly brought Baekhyun back to their group afraid that Kris might attack them. 

But Luhan knew better. 

Kris had been chanting the spell of self-annihilation. Luhan was curious on why he'd do that. Suho sensed something was about to happen so he told the members to leave immediately. But Luhan wasn't budging from his spot.

"Luhan!!" Suho called, trying not to feel the pain of his wound on his abdomen. "We have to go now!"

The members had left already but Luhan, Suho and Lay--who had been escorting Suho all this time-- was still there. 

It was the longest five seconds of their lives. Luhan raised his hands in front of him, and with some enchantment, a white barrier suddenly formed around Kris. 

With a sniff, Luhan chuckled, which caught Suho and Lay off-guard. "Tell Baekhyun I am so sorry for what I had done, Suho, Lay," he said, but now, he was crying again. "And that I'm doing _this_ for all of us."

"L-Luhan, what are you talking about?" said Lay as he looked at the barrier around Kris. "Why is there a barrier around K-Kris-hyung?"

Inside the barrier, Kris had started to feel pain. This time, he was already on his knees. Suho and Lay watched him with curiosity but also pain. Kris started to cough-off blood and more blood gushed out from his eyes, nose and ears, with sclera now all black. 

"What did you do to him?" Suho asked as he side-eyed Luhan.

Luhan smiled sadly. "I am not doing anything. I am only protecting all of us from what he's about to do.

"And I hope you'll at least be a little bit thankful of me because of it."

Suho was still clueless of what was gonna happen. "Luhan, what are you talking about?! I don't get whatever you are saying but I'm sensing danger. We have to get out of here now!"

"No!" replied Luhan back. "No. I'm staying and _you_ should go now. If you don't you're gonna regret dying."

This made Suho wrinkle his forehead. 

Luhan had slowly felt the huge amount of black aura emitting from Kris. This black aura would cause vast destruction within him. Now that he had set-up a barrier, he can lessen its destruction.

But that didn't mean he can be saved. 

"Leave, NOW!"

Lay was hesitant but without any more thinking, he lifted up Suho and draped him on his shoulder and started running. 

Suho started screaming no and that they shouldn't leave Luhan but Lay-- for once-- didn't obey their leader. He _trusted_ Luhan. 

Kai appeared out of nowhere and in a single touch, had also teleported Suho and Lay with him to safety.

Luhan looked towards Kris. He could feel pain in his arms, it was as if it was repeatedly hit by metallic bats. He tried so hard to not let even a single ounce of black energy slip out his barrier. 

But the energy was just getting bigger and stronger. Luhan could now feel blood running out of his nose and the corner of his mouth but he didn't care. All he was focused on was protect the rest of his family. 

"H-Happy Birth...day, B-Baekhyun-ah," Luhan could hear Kris's voice. This caused a huge pang of pain hit Luhan's chest. 

And an instant later, a deafening explosion resonated inside the barrier Luhan made. And while yelling of struggle, he tried his best again to hold it down. The ground beneath him started to shake violently. Continuous explosions happened and this had Luhan shed tears again. Kris... he's......

And in a few seconds, cracks had started to form around the barrier. Luhan's heart started to jump. No. No, no no!

With his last ounce of magic left, he used all of it to strengthen the barrier. He could feel the cold sting of the symbol of his ability at the back of his hand. He could feel his knees soften, he felt nauseous, his head felt like it was about to explode too. He was over using his power. But he didn't mind this at all. 

No matter how hard Luhan tried, the cracks still had gotten more and a few seconds before the huge and destructive explosion, Luhan was able to mutter these words he had been dying to tell Baekhyun earlier, 

_"I'm sorry, Baekhyun.."_

And from where Suho and the rest of the members were, the night sky at the moment seemed like it had turned into day.   
  



End file.
